


jack's new jack

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dr. Autohn buzzes at his office door, Jack knows exactly why he’s there. He knows there’s going to be someone following him in, who should, if the doctor would like to keep his tongue, look just like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jack's new jack

**Author's Note:**

> on tumbla [here](http://illegalcockbiting.tumblr.com/post/105397639317/)  
> as usual ignore the fact that i cannot title things to save my life

When Dr. Autohn buzzes at his office door, Jack knows exactly why he’s there. He knows there’s going to be someone following him in, who should, if the doctor would like to keep his tongue, look just like him.

(He probably won’t be quite  _as_  handsome, but he should suffice well enough.)

Jack opens the big office door, bouncing his leg impatiently as it pulls open.

There’s Dr. Autohn, and then beside him is…  _Well_.

Jack stands from his chair and walks around his desk, never looking away from his complete twin as they walk toward each other. Dr. Autohn hangs back a bit, maybe out of fear of Jack, maybe out of pride in his work. Probably both.

Jack circles the man slowly, his eyes following the lines of the other’s body like he’s looking into a mirror; appreciative, intrigued, hungry.

“Well?” Autohn asks. There’s fear in his voice and it warms Jack’s blood.

He doesn’t answer yet, just continues admiring his double. He flinches when Jack raises a hand to grab his jaw, and because of it Jack grins and grabs it a little harder than is necessary to turn his head.

“Give us a moment, would you?” he finally asks, making it obvious he means for Autohn to leave the room by looming closer to his double.

Autohn pales, and he nods. His double looks terrified at the prospect of being alone, and Jack can honestly feel blood rush down toward his dick when the double swallows nervously.

When the door closes behind the doctor, Jack grabs his new best friend by the hair.

“What was your name, again?” Jack asks, tilting the double’s head back a bit. They’re about the same height, but it still throws the other off.

“T-Timothy, sir.”

Jack slaps him with his free hand.

“No.” Jack’s fingers twist a bit, making the grip in his double’s hair hurt. “What’s your name?” he asks again, a little lower and more threatening.

“Jack,” the double whimpers.

“Yes?” he asks with a shit-eating grin. He can see the blood flushing his cheeks a bit now (and whether it’s from fear or from being handled roughly, Jack doesn’t know, but he knows he likes it on him either way).

“My name is Jack,” the double repeats.

“Good.”

Jack yanks the double’s hair down and tosses him on the floor. His thumbs hook on his pockets, and he smiles while he listens to the man on the ground trying to regain the breath that was knocked out of him.

He tries to stand, but Jack’s boot stops him.

“Stay.”

His double obeys.

“With me, you’re John.” Jack steps over the double so his feet are on either side of his shoulders. “Understand?”

The double looks like he’s about to say no, but nods instead.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good,” he says, cheerier than before.

Jack takes his foot off of  _John’s_  chest and steps back so he’s standing over Timothy's waist. One knee at a time, he drops to a kneel over Timothy's chest. He brings his hands up to avoid touching Jack's thighs, but Jack grabs his wrists and pulls them up.

“I really hope you recognize the privilege you’ve been given,” Jack sighs as he brings Timothy's hands to his hips. “Getting to look like  _me_ ,” Jack continues, guiding Timothy's fingers under his shirt and his fingertips over his stomach. “Getting to  _touch_  me,” he hums.

Timothy shivers. His fingers are shaky against Jack’s skin. When Jack lets go of Timothy's hands in favor of taking his jacket off, they stay in place against his waist. Jack grins and arches up against his palms just enough to get some actual pressure.

“Do you know how many people would kill to be in your position right now, kiddo?” Jack huffs a smug laugh before adding, “Do you know how many people  _have_  killed to be in your position?”

Jack’s hands return to John’s arms, but this time, he pulls them lower.

“Why don’t you get my belt for me, pumpkin?”

Timothy hesitates, and Jack takes the extra time to move Timothy's hand down between his legs; just being touched by someone who looks like himself has gotten him hard enough that there’s no mistaking what Jack is grinding against Timothy's palm.

“Don’t be shy,  _John_ ,” Jack purrs. It barely leaves his mouth, bubbling up affectionately from his throat and oozing off his tongue in a way that makes Timothy think of gurgled blood, and his stomach turns.

Timothy obediently moves his free hand to Jack’s belt, and slowly pulls his other hand away from Jack’s crotch to undo it. Jack watches his face as he does it, red and afraid and looking just like Jack himself the first time he’d had to fuck his way up a rung on the Hyperion ladder.

Jack’s hand settles on Timothy's jaw as he opens up Jack’s fly, and it’d almost seem affectionate if his thumb wasn’t prodding between his lips and getting them wet with his own spit. Admittedly, it’s sort of relaxing, and John finds himself a little more at ease when Jack finally slides his thumb into Timothy's mouth. He tastes like electricity and confidence and a heartbeat.

“You ever sucked someone off before, kitten?”

Timothy nods, barely, and Jack smiles, cruelty creeping back into it.

“ _Not_  for money?”

He swallows around Jack’s thumb nervously, and he gently shakes his head ‘no’.

“You’ll get used to it,” Jack promises. He shoves his thumb in Timothy's mouth a little further, putting a little more weight behind it, and he feels Timothy's knuckles press on his hips, fingers still tucked in Jack's waistband, when he gags and balls his hands into fists. Jack keeps his thumb in place as if daring Timothy to move.

His eyes water and his tongue twitches under Jack’s thumb, but he stays still.

“You’ll get used to it,” Jack repeats, fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> did you know you can find me on [tumblr](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3direct)? : O


End file.
